Containers, such as suitcases and the like, must be held in a closed position, for security and convenience. It is desirable to provide a closure device for such containers that can be straightforward and cost effective to manufacture, and that can be assembled simply and reliably. It is also desirable to provide a robust and simple locking mechanism for such containers and closure devices.